The Dogwood
by susan friedman
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel have their first fight since their marriage.  Another one shot for the tree challenge


The Dogwood

"He loves me, he loves me not; he loves me, he loves me not, he …"

Rapunzel needed to escape the castle for a while. She always found some refuge under a tree down the by the Corona River, one of the swiftest in the world. She loved it here, mostly the quiet. All she'd hear were the birds chirping in the many trees that surrounded her. There were many that Rapunzel recognized from her books, but this was one her favorites, the dogwood tree. She loved watching the tree bloom with beautiful white petals in early spring only to lose those petals a few weeks later.

She would gather up the petals and use them for healing purposes. Rapunzel's healing powers had all but disappeared with the loss of her hair, but she collected various plants and flowers and used them. She practically introduced the court physician to some of her healing concoctions, especially when he was in need of some new remedies. Rapunzel never shied away from helping others when they were in need.

Now here she was throwing some of those petals into the water. She and Eugene just had an argument, their first since they married two months ago. And it was over another woman.

It was just a passing glance at first, well, that's what Rapunzel thought. She heard their laughter together down by stables with Max and spied them hugging on the portico when they thought no one was around.

Now she had just caught them kissing, well, not really kissing, it was just one on the forehead, but it had bothered her nevertheless.

Eugene had run after her to explain, but the argument got heated. Rapunzel ran one way and Eugene the other and as she assumed back into that woman's arms.

"Your Highness?"

Rapunzel looked up. She had one more petal to throw into the water. It was Manny, Eugene's assistant. He had just been appointed Captain of the Guard.

"I'm in the middle of an important decision, Manny," she said, throwing the last petal into the water. "He loves me."

Manny smiled and sat down. Ever since she returned as the Lost Princess, he had been smitten with her. They were close and talked on occasion, but he never could show her how much he liked her.

And this wasn't one of those times. He was sent to find her.

"What's that all about?" Manny said, looking into her large green eyes.

"Oh, just being a little silly, I suppose. Eugene and Gwenivere are at it again."

She looked down at the grass. "This time he kissed her, Manny. It just seems as if he doesn't care about me anymore. They've been meeting all over the castle and pretend that I just don't see."

"Everyone knows what's going on, Rapunzel," Manny said, cupping her chin with his hand. He pulled her head up only to notice her tears and the small pout on her lips.

"Come on, Rapunzel, the two of them have been friends since Eugene came to live at the castle two years ago. You know they've known each other since childhood. They were orphans until Lord and Lady Smythe adopted her."

Rapunzel nodded. It was true, she should have realized it that one day her Lady in Waiting would be competition.

"You know, Princess, you've got nothing to worry about."

She narrowed her eyes. "Did they send you here to look for me? Was this Eugene's idea?"

Manny smiled and shook his head. "This isn't the first time I've been alone with you, Rapunzel. We've done this several times already. I've always known where you run away to." He turned and patted the dogwood. 

"You love this tree."

"I love the outdoors, Manny, all of it. I've been denied it so long that it's like an addiction. I just can't stay away from it. Besides, it's just so quiet and peaceful here. I mean, sometimes it gets a little hectic in there."

Manny gave the tree a last look before he turned to face her.

"So you think that the two of us being alone together is cause for concern?"

Rapunzel frowned. "I didn't mean that, Manny. I mean we don't go around hugging and kissing in the middle of the day, do we?"

Manny smiled. "It's true, we don't, but I think that's the way Eugene is. He loves the attention that women give him. Rapunzel, look, he's a married man now. He has responsibilities and so does Gwen. They know better than that to get mixed up with each other, at least I would hope they do."

"Sometimes I get the feeling he's thinks he's still Flynn Rider."

Manny shook his head. "Those days are over with, Rapunzel."

She shook her head. "Gwen's always talking about how handsome he is, what a good catch I've made and how she's always wished she had been as lucky as me."

Manny smile disappeared. "Is that what she told you?"

Rapunzel nodded. "No offense to you, I guess. You're not half as handsome as dashing as the swashbuckling Flynn Rider. Doesn't anyone see that Eugene is not like that?

Manny shook his head. He stood up and walked over to stand by the tree. "There's that book and those kid's stories again. We've all read them except for maybe you. You've got to dig them out of that library and finish those stories. And this time read the biography instead of the children's stories."

"You know something?" Rapunzel said. "Maybe Eugene should read them as well. As far as I know, he's been reading the children's stuff.

"But you've got to admit, Flynn Rider's come a long way since his orphanage days," a new voice called out.

Manny was helping Rapunzel to her feet. They both turned to stare at the voice behind them.

"Eugene," they both called in unison.

"Gwen's been asking for you, Manfred." Eugene said. "Shouldn't you be with your fiancée? And if you call me Your Highness again, I'll.."

Manny snickered. "Are you finished for the day, Your Highness?"

Eugene ignored him. He looked over at his wife.

"Rapunzel?"

"Well, I guess I'd better be going," Manny said, looking at Eugene. He turned to face Rapunzel. "You'll be alright?"

Rapunzel smiled and nodded. 

Manny looked at the two of them one last time. He turned to leave.

Eugene watched until he disappeared, then turned to find Rapunzel sitting down under the tree again. He sat down next to her.

"Something wrong?"

"Maybe you should tell me?" Rapunzel asked. "You've been seeing Gwen quite a lot lately."

"And Manny seems to pop up every time you run off somewhere."

Rapunzel turned to look at him. "I can say the same about Gwen."

Eugene shook his head and then stood up. "Isn't this the dogwood tree? Isn't this one of your favorites?"

Rapunzel frowned. "Eugene, why are you changing the subject?"

Eugene smiled and held out his hands to help her up. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

He looked up. "Here's an unusual branch, Princess. It looks flat, doesn't it?"

Rapunzel frowned. "EUGENE."

Eugene ignored her. He lifted him arm and brought it back down again.

"Look what I found, gorgeous," he said, dropping the long rectangle box into her hand.

Rapunzel looked at it, then up at him. "What is this?"

"Open it, Rapunzel."

She looked at Eugene, then back down to the box. She lifted the cover and looked inside.

Rapunzel's eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Eugene? It's a gold bracelet."

Eugene nodded. "Yes, it is, Rapunzel. Gwen and I know each other a long time and I enlisted her to help me get you something for your birthday. I know it's early, but hey. I mentioned that I wanted to get you a present and she told me that you already had something picked out. So she showed me what it was."

"EUGENE," she smiled and ran into his arms.

He pushed away and brought his lips down to meet hers.

When they broke for air, they smiled at one another.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you, Eugene."

"And I'm sorry I was jealous of Manny."

"So you admit it?"

Eugene smiled and nodded. "There's no one else for me, Rapunzel. No one else. EVER."

Rapunzel and Eugene smiled at each other before Rapunzel pulled him close.

"Boy," Eugene said, when they pulled apart. "No wonder this is your favorite tree. It can sure keep a secret."

"And it can tell my future too," she said looking down at the last of the dogwood petals.

They both laughed and put there arms around each other. They walked all the way back to the castle.

.


End file.
